If I Were Bi
by Tong Ki Yang
Summary: Walking down the swift street. Bored as hell, wishing for some good ass action! May finish when I have motive to. hint hint, wink wink
1. If I Were Bi!

**A/N: Yeah so this popped into my head when I was talking to my ex…. Well to my great friend, Shi, I say thank you for going through and being my best Editor! **

**Also here's the background info up front!**

**1st Sasuke had come back from being with O-chan (Orochimaru) but still trying to become stronger than his brother**

**2nd Off they're all in their late teen years (around 17 or so)**

**3rd they still go on missions and they all are about Jonin level**

**4th So everything is screwed up with the paring, and that's how I like it! The past stories, I might dive into them with this story or another.**

**5th Some characters are my made up people, and finally**

**6th I wish I owned Naruto, but I don't…. sniffle**

**So this is the revised story that makes some more sense (Well at least I think than!).**

**And so with out any further ado! The First Chapter…**

**If I Were Bi!!**

I was walked down the street, my stride swift. I was bored as hell, and coincidentally, was looking for some good ass action! As I strolled along, I ran straight into a pink haired girl who seemed to be screaching about something! I rolled my eyes heavenward as she met my gaze with an idiotic look. She slowly backed away as my trained glare upon her intensified. I turned my head to see what was going on. I came across a guy with a great figure, a blondy that look confused, this other guy with a great looking face!! (I didn't realize at the time that I would end up kicking myself for that remark later!)

"Ouch" I yelped. Another girl had run her bony head into my back!

I flipped around and looked down at the girl who hit me. She was embedded into my back.

Light blond hair, a scared face and this tiny figure, with larger boobs that the other girl glanced at hungrily. Damn!! Smokin'!!!

"Sorry!" she said.

"err…." Not sure what to say, I came up with this: "Just keep your head up more!"

"Oka-" she was cut off by one of the guys.

"Like you can!" drawled out the guy with the abnormally feminine face. (Insert: Kick myself here….)

"Shut up pretty boy!"

"What'd you say, tooth-pic?"

"What'd you call me bastard!???" In a flurry of anger, I turned around to acknowledge my newest offender.

"I said : What'd you say tooooth-piccc????" he repeated standoffishly. He put particular emphasis on the last word, which caused my anger to flare worse.

I made my way over to him, my eyes boring into his as I grit out, "Want to say that again?"

"I said : 'What'd you say toooothhhhh-ppiiiiiccc?!?'"

I clenched my fist and forced it into his gut. Surprised by the unexpected (at least on his terms) blow, he whipped his hand across my face. I stumbled back. While regaining my composure, the pink haired girl rushed in between the two of us.

"Stop fighting!" she shrieked.

"Make me!" the two of us said in unison.

The blond guy rushed to her aid. Holding me back he whispered, "Who are you? And what the hell do you think you're doing starting a fight in the middle of the road??"

"It's common courtesy to state your own name first, and I have business here, so bitch off" I spat out.

The guy with black hair stalked closer in a strutting fashion that made me immediately resolve to hate him.

Struggling to get free, I felt a sudden clenching pain in the back of my neck. I barely had time to yelp in pain before my eyes rolled into the back of my head. The darkness took me, my whole body screaming in pain and protest…

**:P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P me smiling as I stick my tongue out at y'all**

I barely registered the dazed feeling that had spread itself across my whole body as if it were a blanket. I pushed my body up so that I could take in my new surroundings. The guy with the raven hair sat there watching me with such curiosity that shivers ran up my spine. The blond that had held me at bay earlier had his head in the lap of the other as he slept peacefully. The pink haired girl lay sleeping in a nearby bed, with the blond girl dozing in her arms. **(my notes: hehehe! I'm so mean! I know it ain't right but what I say goes!!! So piss off if you don't like it!!! a/n: just kidding!)** The guy I had previously been fighting with was walking over to me.

"Sorry about what happened….." he trailed off as a slight blush flared, giving his features a charming pink tint.

"Whatever…. What time is it?"

Rubbing the fatigue out of my eyes I asked the question, not asking anyone in general, but someone who was awake.

"About 10" answered the raven.

"mn", I replied.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, what's yours?" he questioned.

"Kara Moi…" I huffed. "What's yours?" I directed with a toss of my head to the guy that I had been fighting with.

"…Kiba…." A short answer and only his first name. I shrugged it off. Just another name… another face that will fade with time. Or so I thought at the time.

I quirked an eyebrow at the one called Sasuke. He just returned my amused gaze with one of his own, like nothing was happening. I chose this moment to rise from my futon to stretch in an effort to relieve some of the tension in my wary muscles and the room. Or at least that was my general plan. But my body apparently didn't want to agree with my brain was telling it. My body began to sway and I had to swerve to keep from falling onto the two girls. I landed in Kiba's arms. Blushing he set me back onto the bed.

A drip of blood made it's slow trail down from his nose. I turned my head chuckling. I said: "Looks like someone sprung a leak!"

"What!?" he squawked blushing furiosly, as he made a desperate attempt to cover his nose with his free hand, while at the same time trying to back away.

'What a weirdo. He touches him once and he's already thinking perverted thoughts! Heh heh! I can see why though..' thought Sasuke.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked as he roused himself from Sasuke's lap.

"Did we wake you?" asked Sasuke, concern flashing across his face.

"Ehhh?"

"Go back to sleep sweet-heart…"

Complying, Naruto went straight back to sleep on Sasuke's lap.

"Wow, a gay guy with his gay boyfriend, ohhh, I like," I muttered as I watch Sasuke and Naruto having their brief conversation.

"What you staring at?" questioned Sasuke.

"Nothing…" I countered guiltily and quickly looked away.

Kiba was still spazzing over his bloody nose. I rolled my eyes and looked over to pink and blond haired girls who had so far slept through everything. As I watched though pinky began to stir. Her eyelids started to flutter open, revealing a pair of amazing green eyes. Her eyes met mine.

"Do you need something?" she asked rather rudely.

"Yeah, your name.." I responded tersely. "…and hers" She gave me a withering glare as I indicated the other girl.

"Hm?"

"Would you prefer to be called Pink? And her be called Blond girl?"

"No." she shot back. "I'm Sakura, and she's Ino. No more about our names. Yours?" She regarded me.

"Kara Moi."

"mmmm…. Different."

Ino started to nuzzle closer to Sakura, who responded by wrapping her arms around her.

**A/N: Review all you want, I might listen!! Yes, I am mean and evil!! Also I don't know whether to update another chap or not… you people make the decision and I'll write or not… (Not!! I have 4 chaps I for ya'll)**


	2. One freakin’ thing at a time…

**Here's the 2nd chap!**

One Freakin' Thing at a Time…

Kiba kissed my cheek lightly, as Sakura looked back up at me. "What brings you to Konoha?"

"Passing through that's all…"

"Oh.."

"Well aren't we just as straight as a circle?" Ino asked suddenly.

"What?" I said turning my head to see Kiba blushing even more.

"Never mind.." he muttered.

"What's this? Kiba's got a crush on an outsider?" teased Sakura.

"No, just wondering!" exclaimed Kiba blushing even more now.

Rolling my eyes I fall back onto my given bed. Not even realizing it I fell asleep, again…

**I just have to say, my hand hurts so I'm using one hand to type, and this is the break in the section since I declared so! And today is the 8th of November 2006**

"Moi! Wake up!" screeched a loud voice in my ear.

I thrashed my arm in the direction of the voice while getting up to look around. "What?" I slurred out, still drowsy.

Sakura and Ino had their noses so close to my face that I could feel their warm breath prickle at my skin.

"Up! Get up!! The 5th wants to talk to you!" blasted Sakura in my right ear.

"Uhhh…. What's going on?" I replied stupidly trying to make sense of what they both kept going on about in such an excited manner. They both grabbed one of my ears and dragged me out of bed till we were outside. Then they grabbed my hands and pulled me this way and that down different streets.

A million streets, a zillion gut-wrenching twists and turns, and a flight of stairs later we arrived at a landing and outside a rust-red door . A lady came out and herded the three of us into a room. The blond boy from before (I still didn't know his name) the Sasuke guy, and Kiba stood in the room with this blond lady, separated from the rest of us by a desk.

"So this is the guy in the Kara Clan, is it not??" said the lady.

"Why am I here? Also can I have something more to put on?" I asked as I made a vein effort to cover myself and felt an unwanted draft. (I'm standing there in boxers, and nothing else! Eek! Cold!)

Kiba walked over to me, took off his coat and put it on me, all the while looking me over nice and hard. 'Eh… well at least I'll be warmer than I was' I said to myself, trying to force down the sudden giddy feeling in my chest, while at the same time failing miserably at preventing blush from spreading over my face like a miny wildfire.

"…Well, what brings you here Kara?" asked the Lady.

"Haven't I already answered this?" Shrugging I answer anyway, "Passing through… and I prefer it if you call me Moi."

"Okay Moi, you've got your self a mission with Kiba, Sasuke, and Naruto."

"What?! I'm not even from here!" I yelled out, furious at the assumed authority.

"Actually you are… Surprise, surprise! You are actually a Chunin that went missing about a year ago during a mission. Right now we need you to help us infiltrate a base! Oh, and I hope you're BI or gay!" the lady said as she started rummaging through a drawer.

"What the hell is going on?" I said. My throat had suddenly gone very dry and an abrupt, unexplainable, foreboding descended upon my person.

Finding what she wanted, she pulled it out and placed it on her desk. Opening it up, she flipped through it until she found what looked like a picture. Sliding it over the table to us, the guy called Naruto picked it up to look at. After examining it, he exclaimed, "This looks like you, Moi, but with a head band on!"

"What!?!" In shock I grabbed the picture, and started looking at it. I felt I was looking into a mirror. Sakura and Ino came over, looked over my shoulder at the picture, and both gasped into my ear.

"What the hell are you trying to pull?" I croaked slamming the picture back onto the large desk, doing my best to ignore the dread and fear that had just roosted in my heart.

"I'm asking for help, and I'm definitely not pulling anything!" said the 5th. "I'm actually breaking the rules for you to be on this mission, which we really need help on right now."

"I'm not asking you to do that!" I yelled. "So, my first day back here, I get sent off with 3 guys I don't even know!"

"Fine! I'll send the girls with you!" she decided. "And I'll explain what going on!"

She started calmly, "You're each going to act as married couples. The pairings are as follows: Moi you'll be a girl with Sasuke as the guy, Sakura you'll be with Naruto, and Ino you go with Kiba."

"I'd don't want to be with him!" complained both Sakura and Ino pointing at the guys they got paired with. "I rather be with her!" They now pointed at each other.

"Shut up! You two can fuck when you all are in your rooms! When in public act straight, or at least BI!" snarled the 5th.

"Why do I have to get stuck with the depressed looking guy?" I asked.

"Can't I get with Kiba?" I asked hopefully.

Everyone heard that. 'Oops!!! Big Oops!!' I cursed at myself internally.

Blushing slightly, Kiba continued on for me, "Yeah why can't I be with Moi??"

"I wanna be with Sasuke not Sakura!" whined Naruto.

"So stop making a fuss over it!" yelled the 5th.

Silence descended upon the room.

We all hung our heads in shame…

Except for the proud thing standing next to me now. 'Oh God! Why do I have to be placed with such a… such a… thing!?!' I cursed my bad luck this time.

"You all have 3 days to get ready and start acting like married couples. Those days will happen as you travel to Towahan Country. Near the Sound Country. Now will you all be so kind and GET OUT!!" thundered the 5th.

We all ran out without a glimpse back. Outside, we turned to each other.

I was the first to talk. "So what do we have to do on this mission?"

The two blondes and the pink turned to each other, then turned to look at the two remaining people. Kiba rolled his eyes, and let them fall on Sasuke. Feeling that he had been silently chosen Sasuke elaborated, "We'll explain along the way." He rested his eyes on Kiba, and then rolled them over to me, "Now Moi… We need to find something more than a jacket and boxers for you to wear!"

Embarrassed, I collapsed my head into my hand.

"How about we get him some girl clothes to wear so he can look more like a girl!" said Kiba starring at me with even more interest. "And I think we should do something about those ears as well!"

"My ears are fine! We are doing nothing to my ears!" I started yelling as I covered my own ears protectively.

**A/N: Okay just to let you know that this ain't a boy writing this. I, the author, am a girl!!!! Also should I write more?? Or should I stop updating?? Review and let me know!! Thanks a bunch!! Toodles for now!!! Well until the Next Chap!**


	3. Friends Or Hellions!

**So here's the 3rd Chapter!**

Friends Or Hellions?!

"He's acting like a girl now!" giggled Sakura.

"I'm not!" Moi tried defending himself.

"Yeah you are!" teased Ino.

"Oh, Shut the hell up! I'm not!"

"Oh, yeah!?"

"I'm going to-"

"Well, were you girls going to do something or not?" broke in Sasuke.

"Huh?" The pink haired girl questioned looking at her companion.

"Were you going to take him and get his some nice clothing or not?" he repeated.

"Oh yeah, why?" asked Sakura

"Because I don't want to be seen with a guy in boxers and a dog smelling coat for this entire mission," he simply put it.

"Hey!" Kiba and Moi injected.

"Come on!" yelled Sakura and Ino trying to rip Moi's arms out of their sockets, by dragging him down the seemingly endless labyrinth of streets.

Coming to abrupt stop, we stood before a tall building with a sign that blared _Women's Designer Clothing_.

"Oh god I don't want to go in there," Moi muttered as he got dragged in.

Shuffling up a flight or two of stairs they arrived at where, Moi thought was the worst place on the face of the earth, the Young Miss section... With the lingerie. 'Yes, I kinda have a build like a girl, but no. I refuse to wear that kind of clothing, it's their sex, their gender. Yeah I gotta admit that some girls got good shit going on and all. They look good and always look better in this stuff than I will. I refuse to wear any of it!' Moi contradicted with himself. "You girls aren't going to put me in any of that!" Moi declared as they wheeled him along.

"What type of clothing do you like to wear?" asked Ino pulling Moi this and that way.

"Uhh.."

"Uhh isn't an answer," muttered the Sakura, seething with jealousy.

"Western, old western? Uhh.. bondage?" he wondered.

"Well.. lets start.." descending, Sakura chose a path and went down it.

Stopping in front of some manequins sporting the latest fashions.

Wandering down the slightly barren street, the three boys strolled alongside each other.

"Now what?" questioned the Naruto, his voice dragging to emphsize his boredom.

"…mmm…"

"We pack for the trip, and later we find the others," Sasuke replied dully.

"Okay! I'll meet you two back at Sasuke's house!" hollered Naruto.

"Instead let's meet at Naruto's house," suggested Kiba.

"Agreed," Sasuke said, vanishing in a pitch of white smoke.

"Why my house?"

"Because you'll take the longest to get your stuff together."

"Oh!"

"What you guys talking about?" called two figures a little farther down the road. One was tall and stalky, while the other one was shorter and of a plump stature.

"Hey, Choji!! Shikamaru!!" called Naruto. "We're about to start a new mission."

"Oh… That's too bad…" Choji said looking at the ground disappointed.

"Get over it Choji, we'll meet up with them after their mission," said Shikamaru.

"Yep, see y'all after it!" called Naruto running in the direction of his house.

"Yeah, whatever," sighed Shikamaru.

-Back over at the shopping center-

"Why do I need all these clothes!" Moi shrieked being bombarded with clothes. Staggering under the weight, Ino came up behind him and started pushing him to the dressing rooms.

"Okay, Moi, start trying on the clothes, but don't take them off till you show us," said Sakura closing the changing room door.

"Okay," muttered Moi, turning dropping the mountain of clothing on the floor.

-50 out fits later-

"Final out fit," said Moi walking out in a kimono, mesh under it, hair shagging down to ear level, and formal shoes on.

"Well, this one goes in the keeper pile," said Ino looking over at her pink haired friend.

"Sure, now can I put back on my favorite out fit?" Moi questioned.

"Fine, get it on and lets get out of here," said Sakura.

"Kay, just a minute," grinned Moi.

-Out Side of Naruto's house-

"Well, let's go get the girls!" said Naruto just coming out of his house.

"Why go find us when we're ready before you are?" asked Moi removing his weight from the wall.

"Uhh…"

**A/N: Well I finally decided to finish this chapter! Heh heh! Please Review and Call me Evil! I'm still fighting with my self to finish it or not… We'll see…**


	4. When Things Go Wrong

4

Here's Chapter 4 When Things Go Wrong

"Uhh, isn't an answer," said Moi looking into Naruto's confused face.

"Well, I thought it would take you longer than us," replied Naruto.

"Well, surprise, surprise, we should get going to where ever _there_ is," said Moi moving away from Naruto, leaving the blond with a blush spreading onto his beaten red face. 'Damn, he looks like Sasuke when he's in a good mood.' Naruto stood there looking after Moi, as Sasuke cut in, "Naruto, keep your head up."

"What?"

"Get your ass moving!" Moi called after Naruto. 'What's with this guy? I take one long look into his face and he's blushing? Must be a disease from around here, I hope I don't catch it!'

"Right!" He said, running right into the person in front of him. "Oh, sorry!"

"Just remove your face from my chest that's all!" the person said, irritation clouding her voice.

"Sorry Tenten!" a blush bloomed all over Naruto's face by now, as he looked up into a her face.

"Thank you!" growled Tenten.

A tall guy with black hair walked over next to her, barring down onto poor little Naruto with a death glare.

"Hi, Neji," whispered Naruto.

"…"

"Come, on Neji, we need to get going," said the girl next to him, tying to push his back.

"Fine, but if he does it again," muttered Neji, walking away with Tenten at his side.

"When did he become so protective of Tenten?" asked Naruto.

"Idiot! He's been like that since,… well for awhile," said Ino.

"Really, it's none of your business to know," called Neji.

"Well, thanks for the help!" Moi yelled back.

"Since you guys are done with your bickering, let's go!" said Sakura, pushing all the guys forward.

"Heh heh," laughed Moi, as he watched the procession pass by with an amused expression on his face.

"Stop your laughing, and Sakura stop your pushing! We can walk for ourselves!" pitched Kiba.

"Well then, get it moving!" Sakura took the lead again, and started walking for the gates.

After an hour of silent tree hoping, Moi asked Sasuke what the mission was all about.

"To gather some information on the village for the 4th, about what's happening there," he replied somberly.

"Oh, so almost gather as much info as possible?" asked Moi.

"Practically."

"So is there more?"

"…"

"Is there more?" repeated Moi.

"…."

"You're harsh." Moi picked up speed and moved closer to the front of the group.

"Hey Moi!" greeted Naruto.

"Hey."

"What going on?"

"Nothing."

"Okay! Ahh! I'm getting hungry!" His grumbling tummy cut through all of Naruto's thoughts.

Moi chuckled quietly before calling out, "Hey, Sakura! Can we stop for a quick break!?"

"Huh?" She looked back towards the group. "Oh! Okay!"

"Thanks!"

Jumping down from the trees they went near the closest source of running water, and started quenching their thirst.

"Hey, Moi, how did you learn how to keep up with us?" asked Kiba.

"Uhh…." thought Moi. "I guess, it's natural, I really don't know how I can do it, but I can. Beats me."

"Oh, well that's good, I guess," muttered Kiba.

"Mmm… So why's the dog following us anyhow?"

"His name is Akamaru," said Kiba defensively.

"Oh, sorry, didn't know… So how did you two meet?" asked Moi trying to carry on the conversation.

"Well I met-" started Kiba but got cut off by Naruto yelling that the food was ready.

"Okay thanks Naru. We'll be there in a sec!" yelled Moi. "Come on Kiba, better go over there before Naruto starts to have a fit over it."

"Nice…"

**A/N: (Tatsu: More like a conversation between some people! Some evil people!)**

**Neji: Tong Ki? Why do you have to sleep so soundly???**

**River: because she's your wife, also why are you writing this fic for her?**

**Neji: I'm only writing the ending for her…**

**Tong Ki: What are you two taking about?**

**Neji: You're awake?**

**Tong Ki: yeah…………. (she's half sleeping)**

**Neji: Come on get some more sleep..**

**Tong Ki: Nah, I wanna talk to Shi.**

**River: why are we typing this out for all the readers to read?**

**Tong ki: Who's writing this?**

**River: Neji was ending the 4th chapter for you… But who's writing this if we're not?**

**Tong Ki & Neji: TK!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**TK: Sorry readers but I needed to stop it here cause I'm going to get pummeled Hyuuga style! Is Hyuuga spelled correct??? Also Review and Tell if the Edits make the story line more under sand able, Please!**

**Tong Ki: GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE TK!!!!!!**


	5. Being Set Up

**Before you read the next chap I wanna say sorry for TK's little message, and yes he got his ass kicked by Neji and me even if I has half asleep. I hope you didn't overhear too much of what we where talking about! So sorry you had to read that! Also I hope to be getting some _love_ in soon! If it all goes as planned!**

**Here's Chapter 5 I think! (What can I say?… I'm just lazy like Shika-kun!)**

**Being Set Up**

Wandering over to the little gathering, Moi and Kiba sat down on the dark blue blanket. Sasuke finally decided to join the group for lunch and sat down next to Moi. Sakura and Ino whipped up some rice balls and dumplings for lunch.

"Where's the Ramen??" freaked Naruto.

"It's coming, I just need to grab it," muttered Sakura.

"Yippee! Ramen!"

"Well, what now?" asked Moi looking to his supposed _husband to be_.

"We eat…" muttered Sasuke.

"mmm… after that?" Moi looking for today's line up.

"We start back on our journey to Towahan country," started Kiba. "Then tomorrow we get to know each other better while walking there.

"mmm.." was all Moi could say while he munched on a rice ball.

"So, how's the food everybody?" asked Sakura.

"Good…" they each mumbled in their own time.

After a good rest they started back on their journey. After a long time of jumping trees (People don't take that the wrong way please!), Sasuke called forth the group to a halt.

"What now?" asked Moi.

"Lets set up camp before it gets dark," eyeing Moi with an unseen sneer.

"Fine."

"Also Kiba check near the river for any thing unneeded."

"Fine."

After reporting back it was safe, they wondered on over there and started setting up the tents.

"So who sleeps with who, since we only have 3 tents?"

"Just like the 5th said, we pair up with our 'Wife or Husband,'" said Sasuke annoyed at the fact they kept asking him every little detail.

'Great! I have to spend the night with that thing! How could this get any worse????' I questioned myself, knowing I was going to kick myself later for that. (Sorry to change the point of view, it's need for now at least.)

I crawled into the tent I was given. I quickly rolled out both Sasuke's and mine sleeping bags before crashing out of peer hate, disgust, announce, and being sooo tired.

'Why the hell did I have to go to that town and get knocked out???' I requisitioned my self over and over till I felt some one or some thing kick one of my feet.

Wondering what made it move, I lifted my head from the cozy bad, and looked over my shoulder. "Oh, it's just you," I muttered seeing Sasuke at the opening. "What?"

"Food?"

"Sure…."

"Well, get up and get some, I'm not your servant."

Rolling my eyes, I got off my now warm sleeping bag, and left it behind. Walking out of the tent, I shivered at the cold air out side the tent. Strolling over to the campfire, I sat down next to the dog and its master.

"Hay," I was able to mumble out.

"Hay, how you?" he responded.

"Fine, you?"

"Better than the average dog."

I sighed at his statement and said back, "I've never heard some one say that before."

"Yeah, I herd it from one of my friends when I was young, but it was slightly different," marked Kiba.

"What was it?" I pressed.

"'I'm doing better than the average bear' well at least I think."

"That sounds like what some one would say to me as well," I said trying to keep our conversation going.

"….mm…" now he seemed out of the mood for talking.

"Hey, what's wrong now?" I asked Kiba, whose head just hung there.

"…"

"…sorry…."

"…."

I got fed up with being ignored and walked over to the fire for some warm food. After getting some Raman and rice balls drenched in Soy souse, I sat back down next to Kiba. I sat there eating in silence until I finished. Sanding back up I walked over to Sakura handed her my bowl with a small word of thanks and left for my tent.

'Who am I kid'en trying to fit in around here?' I pondered as I slowly made my way back to the tent.

Pulling back the light door, I found Sasuke laying down on one of the sleeping bags with his hands behind his head eyes looking up at the tarp ceiling.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked noticing my presents as well as my staring.

"Nothing," I coldly said tearing my eyes off of his hard body.

"Okay, whatever," he said back not even fazed by my staring.

I fell onto my bed, pulled back the covers and snuggled in. with out even thinking, I said, "Good nigh Sasuke-kun…"

Taken back at my sudden use of _Kun_, rolled his brilliant black eyes and said, "night Moi."

His eyesight blurred before his eyelids made his wonders seas of blue vanishing, as sleep took hold…

**A/N: Sorry if it's slow, but it's needed, well at least for me. I'm still pondering about the next chapter. But I have a sold idea for it.**


	6. When Hidden Ambitions Are Found

**And soo, this story counties slowly to the Sixth chapter.**

**When hidden ambitions are found**

_Running along corridors, heart pounding with fear. Reaching the end, sundly the feeling falling through the air. Looking down, only darkness filled the empty air with dread of no bottom. Felling floor under his feet, he looked around the circular room, books filled the near by shelves. A table sat by the shelves with chairs seated at it. A perishing scream corrupted the air. Running to the door and down a hall full of doors. Running to the open one, he looked inside of it. There stood 5 people. 4 in black cloaks, one person that looked like a girl in a pink top struggling to free her self. "NII-SAN!" she screamed as he walked through the door. With out knowing out he yelled back, "Akomi!!" The four guys turned to him; little taken back he hesitated before running at them like hell. Reaching them he took a swing at the closest on, barley missing him, he punched him with his other clinched hand. _

Forcing weight down onto Moi body was almost the easiest part, now to get him to wake up was going to be harder. 'Damnit Moi! Why do you sleep so soundly?' thought Sasuke having pinned down his body, but been unsuccessful at waking him. His body wiggling trying to get free of the new weight, Sasuke said, "Moi! Wake the hell up already!"

Without successes, Sasuke bent his head. His body finally stopped threshing for a while, Sasuke looked up into the boy's sleeping face. The face looked peaceful except his quivering lower lip.

"Will you wake up already?" Flustered that him talking to him wouldn't do any good, he bit his lip hoping he wouldn't regret this later, he plunged his red lips on to the younger looking guy's lips.

Moi eye lips pealed back without regret. Seeing Sasuke on him, he relaxed a little. Sasuke pulled back to see Moi awake at last.

"What the hell took you so long?" spoke Sasuke softly, removing some of his weight.

"What I do this time?"

"I was getting sick of you hitting me with your hands, so I decided to wake you."

"Sorry about that."

"mm," mumbled Sasuke sitting back on his bed.

"Hay," said Moi siting up as well.

"Wha-" Sasuke had now time to finish since his lips where sundly cushioned by some other lips.

Some hands found their way to his shoulders. His hands found the other body, grasping the other body firmly, he pulled back.

"What the hell do you wont now?" Sasuke said without hesitation, with his emotionless mask on.

"You're the first to wake me like that, also the fastest to as well. So I own you a dept of gratitude."

"You don't have to repay me this way," muttered Sasuke.

"Sorry didn't hear that," responded Moi.

"I said: 'You don't have to repay me this way,'" repeated Sasuke loud enough for him to hear it.

"Who ever said I was?"

"What??"

"You're hot, I'm actually bi, and your looks are getting the best of me especially since you look even hotter when you're flustered."

"Huh?" Sasuke said going into shock almost (Sorry but we really can him doing that! Since something is going to happen like always! )

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" said Moi getting the upper hand.

"No… you just surprised me… that's all…"

"Oh…" said Moi leaning over to capture his wide-eyed friend's lip again.

'He's… He's… He's… BI???? Why didn't I see it? Him making the guys blush without much effort…' stuttered Sasuke to him self. Seeing Moi leaning over to him again, without a second thought, he when for it. Knocking Moi onto his back, he captured his lips.

A sliver of tough found it's way to his lips, just begging to get in as it when form on side to the other. Rejoicing at the reaction, he let out his own. Moving his tough along the other boy's the each entered their mouths.

Moi found Sasuke hard body and started to move his hands up to neck.

Quickly breaking for a breath of air, they when straight back to having their adventures in each other's mouths.

Moving his hands under the other's silk top. Moving his cold hands down Sasuke back to his pant tops.

Sasuke let out a moan into Moi's mouth, with a response of feeling hands ageist his lower back he let out an even longer moan.

Moi grabbed the edge of his top and started to pull it off.

They broke again for air, Moi pulled it all the way off. In return Sasuke pulled of Moi's. The cold hit their skin with a smooth touch. Reacting by going to the other for warmth.

Sasuke dipped and kissed his lips lightly. Moving his mouth slowly down to his chin, then started kissing along his jaw. Continuing to his neck, and down into his neck joining his shoulder.

As he worked his way around, Moi started tracing designs along Sasuke back.

Sasuke bit down on the joint. Moi started looking for something to grip as he let out a moan of real pleasure.

As the pain subsided, Sasuke licked away the blood that started coming out.

Moaning again at the great pain, he turned his head a little to find Sasuke's ear in reach. Lightly licking his lips, he reached over and started to out line his fine ear. Then Sasuke removed his ear form Moi's mouth, looking over at Moi with only eyes of lust. Moi looked back over at him with the same look.

With a hard grin, Sasuke worked his hands down Moi's torso followed by his tough. Finding a nipple with his tough, he stop to play a bit. Rolling it though his teeth a bit, he left it and moved over to it's companion. Treating it the same way, he left them as a low groan exceed from Moi's mouth. Grinning at his deed, he lest a tail of saliva on Moi's chest.

Pleasure shot up Moi's spine as Sasuke worked his way around his chest. Wanting to fidget with, Moi moved his hands to Sasuke's head of hair.

Running fingers through his hair, Sasuke reached Moi's boxers. Running his tough along the edge of the fabric, he moved his hands down to his hips. Slipping his fingers under, he started pulling, and finally pulled them all the way exposing his member.

Sasuke reached form his member with his mouth, grabbing it, he licked the head. Wanting more, he started slipping the crock into his mouth.

Bucking little, Sasuke bit down a little to settle the bucking Moi. Crum started seeping out of the member into Sasuke's mouth, pleased he started sucking. Harder, then harder as it flooded his mouth. He savored what little taste it had, he removed his mouth from the pleasured crock.

Sasuke moved so Moi's hands could remove his boxers. Moi removed Sasuke's boxers while groping the hard ass. Having both members exposed, Sasuke leaned over Moi, bring their erections together.

Gripping his hips, they started grinding their members together. Hot pleasure shot up each spine as groans flooded out of the poor tent. Some harder, great grinds, Moi asked in between groans, "Did-You-Bring-Lube?"

"I-Think," Sasuke spoke as he pulled away. Leaving Moi, Sasuke crawled over to his pack. After a moment of digging through it, he found the jar half full of lube. Handing it to Moi, he got back on top, bring their erections back together.

Moi quickly placed the jar by his head as he felt the same wonderful excitement take over. Pleasure swept over Sasuke's back as he went back to grinding for a little longer.

Sasuke laid his head on Moi's chest as Moi grab the lube and placed some over his hands. Reaching down, he picked up Sasuke's member, and started lathering it with some lube.

More excitement rang through Sasuke's spine. Ignoring the lube, he place three fingers on Moi's lips. Understanding, Moi took in Sasuke's fingers, sucked them, and covered them with saliva.

Sasuke let out a groan as Moi finished lathering his fingers and member. Removing his fingers from his mouth, he moved them down to his entrance.

Moi left Sasuke's crock and placed his hands back on Sasuke hips as Sasuke went back to kissing Moi's neck making his way up his neck.

Tracing the outline of the entrance, he slipped a finger in. After fingering the entrance some more, his slip another finger in, followed by the third after awhile. After a bit of stretching, Sasuke removed his fingers and replaced them with his crock. Slowing entering, he looked into Moi's eyes.

Placing a hand around the other member, he started pumping it as he started trusting, sending hot pleasure up and down each other's backs.

Seed stared making it's way out of Moi's crock as Sasuke counted his joy. Thrust after trust, and pump after pump just increased the groans excerpting their mouths with seed spread across their chests.

After one last thrust and pump, Sasuke landed on Moi's chest. Each grinning at the excitement of the other's present.

Sipping out of Moi, Sasuke reached for the other sleeping bag for a blanket to cover them.

**A/N: Well there you go! Please tell if it's good or not! Thanks for reading! Also I hope I get going like this every day! Yah first thing i do on X-mas eve is type up this chap and the chap before hand! Look at me! I spent 3 hours working on these two chapters! Half the time i cought myself zoning out as I typed this chapter!**

**Well, Happy X-mas! and yes i really don't care for some holidays like X-mas! (Family dirves me crazzzzzzzzy!!!!!)**


	7. When little eyes Spy

6

**Here's Chapter 7!**

When little eyes Spy 

_Two figures pulled back the tent's flap letting them selves in._

"_Quiet now, he's sleeping peacfully for now," came a quiet voice._

"_Can we still come in?" asked a higher pitchedvoice._

"_What ever, just be quiet." Said the first voice._

_The two figuers came in and closed the flap behind them. One sat next to the entrance, the other made their way over to Moi's roommate's body. Snugggling together, one called to the third, "What you doing Kiba?"_

"_Weiting…" he mutered._

"_What ever!" called them both, caputring eachother's lips._

_Off the two went as the séance faded away._

White hot sun struck the sleepy face. Rubbing his eyes, Moi sat up in the tent. With a look around he noticed extra people in side the quite small two person tent. A blond and two raven hair people layed around him. Crawling out of the tangled bodies, Moi made his way to the tent flap. Removing it, a cool breeze brushed by him. With scarlet grew rapidly across his face, quickly crawling to his knapsack, Moi pulled out fresh garments. Satifaction crempt through his body. Removing him self from the crouded tent, he wondered over to the river. Sitting, the buble gum pink hair girl came and sat her self down next to Moi.

"How you sleep?" she asked.

"When?"

"My god, last night you itiet!"

"Oh…. Fine… I guess… How about you?"

"Every night with Ino is a great one!" she smirked.

'Oh, god, don't want to hear it!' moaned Moi inwardly. Feeling another presentace, Moi looked around to fined Kiba up with out his dog. Kiba caght his eye then looked away. Sakura looked at Moi with a question writen arcross her preety little face. "Bathroom." With that Moi was off to the _bathroom._ Making his way to where Kiba disappeared at into the woods, he found him letting something loose.

Anouncing his presets, Kiba finished up his job and then looked back with a since of gloom across his face. Walking closer, Moi looked into the black holes of Kiba's eyes. Using a hand, Moi brushed some hair haning down in his face. The soft warm touch streached over Kiba's face. The quiet forest was slilent except for the soft noise of the gale brushing throught the threes. Kiba looked in the face of Kara Moi's, his lips foarmed a soft small smile. His eyes where only paying attention to what his hand was doing. An impolse took over as kiba leaned in and grasped Moi's soft red lips with his own. The suden move ment caught Moi off gard compleetly. Pulling back, Moi said, "Sorry, lovely, not int the mood ruight now. Come to me latter in the daay and you might get what you want, or more."

Nodding, Kiba left Moi to be alone in the too quiet woods. Leaning against a tree, Moi kicked the crap out of himself for not taking Kiba to bed last night, also for screwing up the moment alone with Kiba. Wishing for a retake, Moi looked up to the sky for answers.

Else where in camp

"Sasuke, why can't we switch the pairing just a little bit???" whined Naruto

"No, we can make it so we each get our own room, if you want, I mean as couples," suggested Ino.

"Or place you men in one room and us women in another," said Sakura.

"Yeah! Yeah! That one!" said Naruto.

"What room will Moi say in?" asked Kiba.

"Sorry Kiba, but he's a lady now. Call him Kara now!" said Sakura with a stupid sneer on her face, well at least to Kiba.

"Fine, but we have more time to think this over, so save it for latter," said Sasuke leaving the group to pack the camp up.

With that, every when their seprate ways. Moi wonder out of the trees and took around, he had arrived just in time to see the group dreak apart. 'Kiba seems mad at me, and I an't talking to that bastered, I guess I'll have to talk to the idiot,' thought Moi jogging up to Naruto. "Hey Naruto! What's going on?"

"Oi! Moi! We packing up camp now, we moving on!" smiled the blond.

Rolling his eyes, Moi made his way back to camp. Walking over to his tent, he ducked into his tent. Gabbing his stuff, he crammed it into his bag. Rolling up his sleeping bag, he placed it with his stuff. Without relising it Sakura had slipped in, looking at his bag, she said, "We have a lot of work!"

"Holly Shit! Ever heard of announcing your persance???" yelled Moi falling flat on his back.

"Hehe! Yep! But I don't! It's called being a ninja!!" giggled the girl. "Time to get you in your out fit!"

"I'll do it on my own! No help need! Now get!" yelled Moi.

"Fine! You can try once, but if I don't like it, I'll dress you," warned Sakura stepping out of the tent.

"Shit, I hate her already!" muttered Moi, digging back through his bag. Pulling out a mesh legging, a mesh long sleeve shirt, black short shorts, navy t-shirt, and the last thing any guy would want to where. Dreadfully, Moi placed on his least favorite, scratch that, his hated peace of clothing, a stuffed bra. Quickly he shoved on the mesh shirt with a very tight t-shirt. Sliding the short shorts on, Moi found them very exposing. Last he placed the last peace of mesh on his right leg. It stretched from under his short to the top of his knee.

Walking out of the tent, he coshesly looked around, he found the buble gum haired friend talking to Sasuke. Sasuke was the first to notice him. Red with embarissment, he walked up to his new friends. "So?"

"Shit! I couldn't have done better my self!" Sakura said with amazment.

The thing said nothing but gave a very small grin.

'Ah, Shit! Not that look, any thing but that look!' thought Moi.

"Oi! Who's that?" yelled the _real_ blond.

"You DOPE! It's Me! MOI!" yelled a very flustered boy.

"Damn! Sorry! You look like a girl in that out fit! Didn't recognize you!" apologized Naruto.

"Whatever," yelled Moi, turning away with red seeping across his face more.

Kiba walked up with Akamaru at his heels. A stale blush hit his face as he got a glimps of Moi from the back. The shirt showed what little curves that Moi had, and his shorts barely covered up his ass. Covering his nose, Kiba check to see if he had a bloody nose. To his liking he didn't. Ginning, he said, "Nice ass Moi!"

Shock stuck Moi full on, embarrassed as all hell, he turned his red beet face to Kiba to see him grinning like no other. Turning all the way around, Moi looked at Kiba full on. Getting a really smart come back, he said, "At least I change clothes!"

Now this hurt Kiba. Anger now raged over him. Shooting back, Kiba said, "At least I don't ware a bra!"

And the battle began. "At least I don't smell like dog!" Moi took a step closer to Kiba.

"At least I'm not short!" Kiba took a step closer.

"You two knock it off!" yelled Sasuke, all ready tired of the fight. "We have things we have to do! Get you stuff together!"

"Fine!" Kiba and Moi broke eye contact and left to their tents.

"Wow! Like Married Couples!" laughed Sakura.

"That meant you too, Sakura," said Sasuke, leaving for his tent.

Reaching the tent, Sasuke found Moi pacing his bag full of all his things, which he had done earlier. Sitting down on his side of the tent, Sasuke packed what little things he had left out. Finished, both men left the tent without a word and colasped the tent for storage. The other four meet to where Moi's and Sasuke's tent had been, all of them ready, they took their leave. Walking on the road, Sakura and Ino walked next to each other, Kiba with Akamaru took lead with Sasuke and Naruto following close behind, and Moi hung in the back alone and contant.

"Hay! Bastered!" Moi yelled to Sasuke. 'Still an't using his name, I hate him too much for that!'

"Names, Sasuke. What you want?" he asked from the head of the group.

"Why are we going to Towahan Country any way?" asked Moi still stuck on why the 5th just had to send him with these _losers_ any way.

**I'm not saying that they are all losers! Juast goes well with the story. The only exceptions are Ino-pig! Haha!**

"To get information, nothing less or more."

"Yeah, so it would seem!" grouled Moi.

"Hey, Kara, how long you going to act mad?" asked Ino in this teasing voice.

"About what?" asked Moi as his eyebrow twitched in the slightest of ways.

"At Kiba silly!"

"Oh… Why?"

"We want to know how much of a _girl_ you can be," smiled Ino.

"Oh…"

"Are you going to make him apologize or are you going to?"

"What ever comes first…" said Moi not giving a flying bahoot of what happens. 'Damn it! I with I hadn't started that fight with Kiba… I guess I should take lead with him and apologize to how some dignity… Damn, why must I be in this situation?' Moi asked him self.

"Loser…" muttered Ino changing her attion to Sakura again.

Akamaru fell back in the group with out notice and walked at pace with Moi. Looking down, Moi noticed that he was there. Squatting down, Moi picked up the dog. Looking at the pup, moi's heart gave a gulp of grief. "Sorry… You don't smell that bad… actually, you don't smell bad at all. I like the smell, reminds me of something calming…" whispered Moi.

Akamaru looked at Moi's face. Something caught the dog's eye. Akamaru jump from Moi's arms and started backing at the trees lining the road. "Akamaru! What is it?" yelled Kiba turning to look back.

Moi sensing something in the trees dropped his bag and readied him self for what might come next. Motion in the treetops caught his eye the fastest. Moving into the trees, he jumped up on to the braches and start following after the moving thing. Before long the case became longer, getting annoyed, Moi picked up his pace and was only a little behind the moving person who was on the run form where Moi's group was. Then it hit him, 'This could be a trap.' He had no weapons besides his body and no help. Looking back, Moi saw Akamaru and Kiba trying to catch up. With a light sigh or relief, Moi continued jumping from branch to branch at his fast pace.

Kiba and Akamaru caught up with ease. A clearing open up and the person jump into it. Following with cation, they landed at the edge of the tree line. Watching the person, they saw him walk over to more people. They seemed to be talking about something, Moi could hear no more that the leaves clashing in the wind. Look at Kiba, he really seemed to know what was going on.

What Kiba is hearing:

"They're ninja south of here. Not that good by the looks of it." said the guy they where following.

"Did any of them follow you?"

"Naah! I'm too good for that!" smiled the guy.

"What village?"

"Leaf Village."

"Who all was in the group?"

"Why check? They're a bunch off nock off teen want to be ninja!"

"Uchiha could have been with them BAKA!" yelled another guy. This is what Moi also heard.

"So what? His team members will slow him down!" yelled back the guy that was followed.

"Shut up, all of you. We have company," said a lady from the back of the group.

The three men looked around, spotting the area that Kiba, Akamaru, and Moi where. Moi looked at Kiba and Akamaru, and they only looked back at him. Oh shit was across the guys' faces. Looking back out at where the people where, they notice they had gone.

**A/N: Well there you go! I finally put together this chapter! You're welcome Niiji-Ai and Raw-Raw! Hope you two don't bite my head off too much over Moi and Kiba! Epp! Run and hide!**


	8. OMG!

4

**Well, well, well… Chapter 8**

**OMG!**

Turning, the trio leapt into the trees and hurried their way back to where they had left the group. Few dozen tree away, they took a small breath.

"What do you think that was about?" asked Moi.

"Something to do with Uchiha and our village," said Kiba giving a grim look to Moi.

"Well, well they over heard some of what we where talking about!" came the shrill of the lady's voice.

Hearing the voice they both started to jump faster then before. Moi landed and jumped off a branch as a paper bomb destoried the tree limb. Looking back, Moi's blue seas got wider than before. The lady with the shrill voice and the one guy that they had followed earlier. Looking where he was going became useless as he was pulled out of the air with unseen restrants. Kiba had the same happen to him. Akamaru was lucky and left without notice.

"Look what we cought…" said the guy that had been yelling earlier, with the other man from the group. "What you think these pip-squeaks where doing, Athen?"

"Well, I think they're from The Hidden Leaf Village and they where ease dropping for their village…" said Athen. "What do you think Covu?"

"I think you're stating the obvious! Now let's get there idiots of boys back to Tina before she kills us for letting them follow us to her!" yelled Covu, grabbing he caller of Kiba's coat. "Grab that guy to!"

"Fine…" bitched Athen grabbing Moi.

Walking, Moi and Kiba looked at each other. Kiba looked at Moi with a solemn expression. Looking at Kiba, Moi saw he was missing something. A big something! "Akamaru!" said Moi with only just realizing that the dog had disappeared.

"Who's Akamaru?" asked Covu.

"Nothing," spat Kiba, glaring at Moi.

"Oh really, I don't think so… There's more meaning behind this 'Akamaru' word than what you're saying…" said Athen pondering his own words.

"Leave us alone with our words!" said Moi with no thought.

"Athen, leave them alone with this 'Akamaru' word to them selves. We have other business with them any how that's more important," said Covu, trowing Kiba onto his sholder.

"Ÿeah, yeah… Whatever," muttered Athen grabbing Moi and shoving his shoulder into the boy's stumick.

After a distance of walking and meeting up with leader, Tina, the five made their way into a town. Tina gave the order that they where stopping for the night, and got two rooms.

"Why do we need two rooms?" whinned Athen paying for the rooms at the front desk.

"Because I'm the lady here and there is no way I'm staying in a room with the four of you!" said Tina bitterly.

"Why-"

"Shut it Athen! Tina deserves her own room, end of descushion!" said Covu ending any possible fights.

The 'men' took Moi and Kiba up to the guys' room and deposited them there with paper seals, then left to find food for their 'over worked' bodies. Sitting next to each other, Moi glanced at Kiba for a hint of what to do next. Kiba kept glaring at the wall.

"Sorry…"

"About what?" asked Kiba now looking at Moi with surprise written blackly across his face.

"That I almost bow our cover with calling out your dog's name," said Moi bitting his lip.

"It was nothing, Akamaru does things like what he did back there on occasions when we're bound to get cought. Akamaru has more than likely gone to get the rest of the team and bring them to us. So, we'll more than likely get a rescue before any thing really bad befalls us…"said Kiba giving Moi a half smile.

"Oh… I guess it's pretty reasonable," said Moi placing his head on Kiba's shoulder without notice.

Kiba placed his head on top the other guy's head. "What should we do to pass the time? Since we're kind of trapped here inside this cage and all, with a seal like the one we have upon this metal thing, we're not getting out without help…"

"I don't know… But I'm sure we'll find something to do once a get the last of the rope off," said Moi freeing his hand.

"You sly devil, how did you manage that?"

"When you live in my shoes, you learn tones of things. Especially to carry an unspecified knife in your seams of your close, especially behind your back," said Moi flashing a triumphant smile Kiba's way.

Once Kiba's bone had been at last removed, Moi sat back and look at Kiba. "So, what you think of these people, Kiba?"

"Two morons and a well defined bitch!" said Kiba looking back at Moi with a bit of a gleam in his eye.

"Well said!" Moi giving Kiba aplose.

"Why, thank you! But, what about you?"

"They're still the same idiots." said Moi looking back at Kiba, who in response gave a miss judging look back. "I hope you don't think that I worked with them in the past! I would have bailed at the first sign of this kind of working structure! They're totally pathetic! I ran into them before, we had our conflict, and then I ended up meeting you. Nothing more to say."

"So, meeting us was a mistake?"

"A good one at that. If I could have had it any other way, I would not," said Moi leaning closer to Kiba.

"You wouldn't?" asked Kiba.

"Nope!"

"Why?"

"You really want to know?" asked Moi rasing a single brow.

"Yeah, duh!"

Before Kiba had time to do more, soft lips custioned his own. A sweet melidy seemed to sweep through the room as the two young men locked lips. Pulling back, Moi looked Kiba in the eyes for his reaction. Kiba gave a really cocky smile, and Leaned over to Moi to take up his lips again. Moi opened his mouth and licked Kiba's lips till he opened up his mouth. Moi's tounge searched every nock and cranny of Kiba's mouth as his hands made their way to Kiba feeling every inch of the dog boy. Kiba slowly placed his uivering hands onto Moi's hips and they slowly made their way up to the shoulders. Being their they did a most daring thing and pushed Moi flat on his back, and broke the extravigent kiss. Moi looked up at Kiba from the floor of their cell. Kiba gave a grin, and mounted the new boy. Atop the boy, Kiba placed his in Moi's. Bending down his head he grabbed the boy's lips. After a quick kiss of the lips, Kiba kissed along the jaw line down to the nape of the neck. There he stopped and pulled the sencitive skin inbetween his teeth. Kiba started to suck at the skin and the sucking grew harder has Moi let go of a faint moan. Finishing the love mark, Kiba moved his hands down to Moi hips and the edge of his hem of his shirt. The sound of a zipper caught Kiba's attention. Looking down at his own shirt, Moi had the zipper half way down and had been working at it the whole time Kiba had been lost in a trance over Moi's body and neck.

"What? You're the one who spoiled the fun!" whinned Moi sticking out his lower lip.

Giving a soft smirk, Kiba whisked away a kiss from Moi's lips. Moi gathered energy in his hips, and then released it flipping Kiba onto his back. Fully mounting Kiba, Moi pulled his shirt away from his warm adumind. Looking down at Kiba, Moi unzipped the jacket he had been already working at. After working at removing atlast all of Kiba's tops, Moi placed his chest against the other boy's chest. Kissing the neck and working his way down, Moi stopped beside the nipple and started his own love mark. Moi's hands worked their way down the boy's body to his hips. Placing his thums at the joints of the legs to the torso, Moi pushed his thums into the spot. Kiba let out along the lines of a moan, as he hips went up only to collide into Moi's. Smirking, and a love mark left, Moi kissed Kiba's jaw line then his soft blood red lips.

_Click!_

Both boys looked at each other then back at the door to the room as the doornob rotated to open. Moi and Kiba looked at each other then kissed a hard one then awaighted for who was going to enter through the door.

**A/N: Who's on the other side of the door? Who could it be? It could be any one, I know, BUT WHO??? Hahaha! I don't know my self! Haha! Well, I know I'm a pain in the ass since I totally ignored this Fic till X-tine's Day! But, I don't know… Just didn't feel like writing it. But I sorry if it seems I think of this fic a chore to do. I really haven't been in the best of mind o write a fic soo happy in the last few month since I did have my heart broken, and felt like I was cheating when I wrote Yaoi! Oh well! Shightless will always be blind to some things and not others, but he's a good guy and I still love him for that! Ahh, well I need to stop chatting about him, since he's kinda Nov. news…**


End file.
